Chocolate Ice Cream
by Emmanuella.40
Summary: REVISED again. It is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and my apologize because the English in not my native language. I'm not own nothing based on Mentalist and I do not want any money for this. Only Enjoy it.


After a long and hot day, the damn air conditioning in the office was damaged as was Friday not repair servicing would take until Monday. Lisbon left the office to run to his car, closed the door and started the cold air and listening the Spice Girls cd favorite.

Drove home, she thinking about all the events of the week, the resolved cases, had a good average assigned to them, their little escapades with Pike, overly correct behavior of Jane was strange, the inquisitive looks from Cho and a little malicious smiles of Fisher when she spoke with her and even Abbot, Abbot only watched but he made her nervous so high.

'Wake up, you are in house', she put on the car on the way to the garage and stepped quickly to the house, thank God she remembered leave the curtains and windows closed and the place was relatively fresh, she gone to bathroom for a long and refreshing shower and lie on the couch with the intention of taking a well deserved nap...

…..

Lisbon restless listen noises coming from her door, someone was picking lock.

_ "Oh Shit, I just moved and somebody want to rob in my home, this is amazing!" Cursing under his eyes opened, shaking the sleep from his attempt to nap and relax had come comfortable with a shirt black suspenders and shorts to the knees also black, bra freeing to be more comfortable too.

She got up slowly from the couch looking her Glock pistol under the pillow and pointing to the door slowly opened the latch finding a man crouching at her door.

- "Hands up! FBI! Jane, crap!"

On the other side of the door was his coworker loaded with paper bags of groceries that dropped to the ground as he raised his hands by the gun barrel was pointing to his head, caught red-handed while trying to open the door of the new house of Lisbon.

- " But what the hell do you think you're doing trying to get into my house?. You want a bullet in your ass or what?"

Jane murmured an attempt to explain mixed with apologies as he bent to pick up the contents of the bags which showed that he had gone to buy supplies for an army. Lisbon sees that and rushed to help because the content uncontrolled is rolling on the floor.

At that time in the house next door the older woman was watching them from the door and shook his head from side to side in obvious discomfort, Lisbon looked up and saw his neighbor who never took his eyes off them

- "Mistress Archer! This's okay. Don't worry He's my friend"

- "I have called you as thousand times and you were not answering Teresa, thing worrying me. Also it is a Friday night and I know that you have not gone to the supermarket from what you are not going to be able to opening your new kitchen".

- "Shut up you Jane. keep silent yourself meanwhile about this old owl this one watching the door. "

- "Excuse me Lisbon. Lately I do not do anything of your taste, I am a useless thing, an old and useless utensil"

All that he said without her looking at the face while he was trying to place the things again in the bags and that they were dripping a whole series of liquid matter that was demonstrating the break on behalf of his content, but equally Jane placed them between his arms and the chest and it entered the house chased Lisbon that was follow him between amazed, missed and angered.

Once in the kitchen it deposited them in the just sink next to the fridge of double door that he himself had given her and opened the arms shake off the miscellany of substances that had stained his shirt and the jacket.

-" Well, because you not answering the bell Lisbon? "

- "Because I have disconnected it, that's why. I have already had enough this week and I wanted move me away a little bit from the world".

- "And to die of famine also?" "Is it possible to know that it happens to you with me, what I have done to you or what is what I have not done so that you decide to disappear this way?."

She was unable to look at him to the eyes, these eyes as the sea that were chasing it asking about it in silence why, for that it was moving far away from him.

- " It hears, I do not believe that I do it as badly as you say and ... you should go to wash oneself because you look like a fruit salad with so many colors in your clothes. What demons have you bought Jane? ".

- "Of everything what you like but it seems to me that it has survived little to the fall".

He looked at the clothes for himself and sighs, really it was looking like a fruit salad of fruits and was quite sticky.

- "It will be better that you take a shower Jane, you are going to stain me the whole house. Meanwhile I will try to save something from that about here", said Lisbon indicating the bags.

- "Do you have another soap that isn't from smell of rosehip and cinnamon? The fact is that I do not want that anyone makes a mistake with me because I am fair-haired and above smelling to roses …".

Lisbon went to say to him an enormous rudeness but it was kept silent immediately when she saw the enormous smile in the face of the man, that's why he was approaching so much in the elevator although they were alone, now it was known it, was to smell his fragrance one day after other.

- "You have one neutral in the shelves of above and clean towels. I am going to look for something that you could put oneself above while I wash your clothes, although I do not know if directly to throw her in a trash"

-"Do you want to see me walk around the house naked. Or do not you want that I come back house and we have the weekend left here together? ".

She threw one of the apples from the buy to the head but smash in the just frame of the door when the man was running for her way to the bath to take a shower. Lisbon listen to the water of the shower flowed, it was trying to put some order in the disaster of the broken buy, some eggs had survived and two bottles of red wine also, "GREAT!" she who thought, now he would insist that should prove it.

-"Lisbon?": "Lisbon?"

Jane was calling from the bath and she hurried to say to him.

- "I already take you something of clothes, do not want that my neighbor is scared to see you being around naked in the house and calls the police".

- "If it is like that leave her call to police, it will have a BIG motive".

Fucking asshole," always brought to all those around him while she thought locate in room one of the boxes of clothes that had not yet unpacked and containing assorted clothing, pulling a gray T -shirt and sweatpants that sometimes she used to sleep, spacious and comfortable, so wide that were man but did not know how they were going put on Jane. She could not help but smile and headed to the bathroom when the door opened and Jane came down the hall looking for her, only covered with a towel around his waist , with curly hair and wet skin glistening with moisture .

Lisbon lose her breath for a second watching the man from behind, the golden curls , the muscles of the shoulders, strong neck , drops of water falling from her hair down her cheek to his short beard and sliding down his neck to his back down.

Lisbon felt like a burning sword crossed down from her throat, all over his body down to his belly, she feels her vagina violently contract to look round and tight ass shape of man and the great bulge in the crotch perfectly appreciated slightly white towel.

Just in the moment that it was going to call him, he turned and the two were opposite to front, the silence was not for anything uncomfortably, the respirations of both were calm, silent, and sensual. Jane felt a light line between them while approaching his hands to it to catch to clothing she had for him, whilenlook the beautiful green eyes of women and leaned his head to approach his mouth, lips parted that he wanted lost in them.

" BIIIIIIIIIIIIP", the sound of an alarm broke the moment.

- "Sorry, I haven't closed the fridge."

She withdrew his hands of the clothes that he grabbed and went up to the kitchen trying to close the door of the icebox but something it was preventing, from what it opened it again and then a boat of ice cream of chocolate fell down on her.

-"Dammit, today is not my day! ", it cursed while it was trying to reach the kitchen cloth.

Jane came to the just moment to hold her since she to point was of slipping with the rest of the ice cream that had fallen down to the floor, remaining the two opposite to front embraced, she with his hands in the shoulders of him that was holding her of the waist with both hands, Jane only was dressing the trousers and he was barefooted.

- "Don't move yourself very much Lisbon or the two will fall to the ground together."

Jane pressed it a little more against him, she released a small panting of surprise on having noticed the force of his arms, Lisbon had imagined that it was possessing such force in his hands when she was informed of the end of McAllister, of the form in which Jane had finished with the life of this damned killer and now she was in a position compromised by the risk to fall down to the soil of the kitchen but astonished at the safety that the hands of him were providing in his waist and as little by little as if they were dancing they slid his feet out of the slippery chocolate of the floor and she dragged with one of his feet the small carpet of the entry of the kitchen until the two could put his feet in her.

They remained embraced, Jane had the low part of the back supported against the central island of the wide kitchen and was not showing any intention of moving his hands of the waist of Lisbon, he was loving as his fingers were making themselves comfortable to the hips of her, feeling as her was sliding his small hands on his shoulders, warm butterflies that were doing that was not managing to control his masculine instincts and less when she placed his mouth much next to that of him savoring his warm and panting respiration that it was doing that his erection was already almost finished.

Lisbon was completely resting on Jane's hip, very comfortable, as if this was his place in the world, feeling the long fingers of the man in his waist, doing a warm contrast with the cool of the skin of the arms, shoulders and breast of the newly douched man, she slid his hands the shoulders of him up to touching the humid and wavy hair of the nape approaching him, until his beard caressed his cheek, feeling its own panting whispers being mixed by those of him and appreciating the warm hardness of the erection of the man against his belly.

She looked at him directly to the eyes, eyes aquamarine that were shining watery of emotion scarcely contained, the masculine face lightly red and the half-open panting lips of savoring those of her.

- "Are you sure of this? Are you sure of going forward, Teresa?."

Jane was begging him, inquiring in a whisper between her uncontrollable gasps.

- "Right now I am sure that what I want is to be with you and what you want it is to be with me", she answered sweetly and he gave him a little desperate first, a little tender kiss and separated to look at her and to say to him with hoarse voice of lechery.

- "Of what I am sure the fact is that I want to make love with you until I burn or you beg me to stop."

Lisbon made the unspeakable thing blush but at the same time these words were what she wanted to hear from long, long time and they released all doubt out from her.

She was the one that looked wildly for the lips of him, thirsty it was drinking his mouth, was tangling his tongue with that of the man in a wild dance and was nibbling the lips savoring his saliva and the soft hair of beard around his lips.

Jane had to support the left hand in the table to stabilize his position due to the intensity of the affectionate attack of Lisbon, that on having felt she as him was withdrawing the hand, grunt a protest but to the moment she relax separating a little from him and allowing the man standing.

Lisbon watched with pleasure the result of his ardent assault in the hardness and size of the penis that she now was devoting herself to caress over the cloth of the trousers.

She tore deep groans Jane's throat when it was seizing it sliding and pressing with both hands his masculinity while it was kissing it savoring the panting of the man in his mouth as his hands him were working its soft hard cock.

This smell, the smell that was filled also his senses was the smell of the ice cream of chocolate that had been spilt in T-shirt of Lisbon and that she was impregnating the breast of him.

- "But …what? ", Jane protested when suddenly she moved back leaving him without his ardent kisses and without the caresses of his hands and opened the eyes, looking at her opposite him and since in turn she was contemplating him.

Lisbon came out the T-shirt slowly, the nipples in his breasts were straight, hard and palpitating to the waiting to be kissed, scarcely in a second, Jane answered her silent demand,

his hands in the breasts of her, surrounding them with his fingers, kneading softly the meat that they were containing, whereas his mouth was covering the sweet and soft neck of the woman from the lobe of the ear up to the base and the shoulders for next and with the soft friction of his beard to continue the trip alternating kisses, language and small bites up to coming to his nipples that were hard as stones and that he introduced in his mouth sucking and sucked softly, deeply, alternating with the walk of his language along the roundness of his top, appreciating the chocolate taste that had deposited his flavor across the T-shirt.

The right hand of Jane had gone down for the waist and the hip up to finding the clitoris of Lisbon, separating with gentleness the feminine creases and sliding soft caresses on the small and sensitive organ, the moisture that received his hand made him smile and increased even more its own excitement, it was noticing every beat of the heart in his more than hard cock.

Lisbon placed both hands in the nape of the man, who had placed the left hand in his lumbar zone to hold her and to prevent from moving away from him whereas with the mouth was kissing and suck repeatedly the hard and almost aching nipples and was walking his ardent tongue for his top following a warm footpath up to his neck, whereas with the right hand it he was masturbating her in a way that she herself had not even been ever capable of doing. It was very, very wet and she felt the warm smile of the man in his neck when the middle fingers and ring finger introduced him in his vagina whereas with the thumb was devoting itself to rub softly and make circles in his clitoris her starting groans, doing that she will press sometimes the legs catching Jane's hand that was panting equally when she seemed to collapse in his hand.

Lisbon was on the verge of coming to the climax, a single step of come but she did not want this way, not in this moment a she gave a hand to the nape of the man accompanying her hand who was masturbating so exquisitely.

Trembling lightly it released the other hand and took that of the man of his lumbar zone, she doing that Jane will remove the small trousers and the panties, sliding them down his legs from what he had to kneel down before her, she feeling the ardent and panting breath of the man and as him rub his sex with the nose and the lips, stopping in the place, wailing and inhaling his smell noisily in request to put his mouth in her.

Jane feel the hands of Lisbon to pull his chin up so that he was getting up, he did not want, his femininity had smelt and he wanted to savor it, to prove his sweet flavor but she pulled again him up.

- "Later, now you have already done enough. I want you inside me, want every inch of your cock filling me and want that you move in my side."

Lisbon whispered the warm and urgent order in his mouth kissing him while the hands they were inside his trousers caressing and rubbing softly the masculine warm and palpitating organ.

- "But earlier, is my game time", she him whisper softly guiding him, without extracting the hands of his trousers and and his virile member don't release up to the couch of the lounge, Jane recognized it that immediately it was that he had bought to her years behind and was using in his old office of the CBI.

She did that he was stopping of backs to the couch and depositing a sweet kiss in the lips of the man pushed him so that it sitting, she changed his hands to the waist of the trousers sliding it slowly, kissing every centimeter of skin of the masculine legs, rubbing with his long hair the nakedness of the man making him it tremble.

She knelt down in a cushion that pull at the floor between the legs of the man, doing that he was opening them a little the legs to admire the erect and more than generous masculine organ that it was pointing directly towards her, the red and humid head, the veins that they were appreciating in his roundness. Lisbon slid his tongue over his lips looking at the length and breadth of the cock to the contrast with his small hand anticipating the moment to savor his texture in the mouth.

His hands began a slow and pleasant trip of exploration, she caressed the pubis of the man feeling and enjoying in his fingers the gentleness of the golden hair of the zone and it place the thumbs I just under the base of the penis it pressing softly what I provoke that the man will allow a groan of pleasure to escape when she did this.

Jane looked ecstatic the attentions that Lisbon was lavishing him to all his genital zone, was hypnotized seeing his small warm hands exploring his body repeatedly, anxious, capricious, making him sigh of pleasure without at least having begun anything of what he was wishing him to come next, when she raised the sight his beautiful and deep green eyes were shining when they met those of him and she dedicated a smile as beautiful as the words that he said to him.

- "You are the man of my life, Patrick Jane and I wish you, wish you as I have never wished any man in my life."

He went to answer and this was the precise moment in which the mouth of Lisbon closed about the head of cock, feeling he the warm and humid gentleness of his lips and experiencing a delight in the soft and delicate sucking that made him close the eyes and to give in to the infinite pleasure that she was giving him.

Lisbon felt like his hands of him they were caressing softly his hair and the shoulders, not to try to control his movements, rather it was to make her know that he was enjoying enormous loving attention."

She showed herself and licking from the base of the penis up to the glans, softly and abundantly, with small suck and his hands to accompany the sucking of his mouth on in sync movements since the size of the organ was not allowing him to come up to where she had liked it with his mouth.

Meanwhile licking and planning his roundness and his length with his language, she was caressing the soft skin of the testicles with his delicate fingers and raising them with gentleness it deposited a series of humid kisses and hickeys to keep on doing the same inside the thighs starting him to the man panting and groans of the most absolute pleasure.

She continued and continued in his work until the movements of Jane's hips and his grunts told her that it was taking him in the end, she about to make her come.

She who was moving from what slowly and softly the rhythm changed. What she did was to press the cock in his base with both hands in circle to prevent from moving, he accompanied the hands of her on the his one while with other hand there caressing the face, the neck, the shoulders, the gentleness of his nipples moving his fingers for the hard nipples while drunkard of pleasure was looking at her. When she noticed as they were diminishing the pulsations in the masculine organ it put itself of foot in front him.

- "You are the most wonderful woman of the world Teresa". Jane he was whispering almost without breath to Lisbon while he was observing her.

- "Say it to me when we finished", she answered him in a warm and urgent groan and sat down astride on him in the couch, opening his legs, surrounding with his thighs the torso of the man it was she herself who was impaled guiding towards the interior of his vagina this hard cock as the rock.

Feeling as if it had put his penis in the same humid and warm cauldron of the hell, Jane released a long and deep sigh when she was dropped slowly, taking in his interior deeply and ardently every centimeter of him.

Jane took with his hands to the buttocks of her pressing them, massaging the round and firm meat, caressing the back, up side and down where as she was taking the rhythm as a wild amazon, it was rising and was going down to his will, it was contracting and realizing circles with his vaginal muscles and he was impelling his hips with the legs in search of the possible maximum thing deepened the penetration. His gasps intermingled while the perspiration it was running for his bodies, she was arching the back backwards holding his hands in the arms of him, wailing to the rhythm of his more and more desperate, deep and rapid pull whereas he was holding her for the hips trying to synchronize the movements of both.

They were embraced, Lisbon clung to the nape and on the shoulders of him tangling the fingers in his curls whereas Jane crossed his arms for the back of her, growing the intensity of his panting and groans while his bodies were burning in continues waves provoked by the imminent explosion of the pleasure that was coming closer. She with his fingers between the curls of him pulled a little his hair tightening all his body and contracting strongly the vaginal muscles a soft scream allowed to escape whereas it was receiving the ejaculation of him between pleasant shakes.

When Jane felt as her it him was pulling the hair was known that it was the moment of her and his also, when notice as the body of her was tightened and since his cock remained caught in a tunnel of ardent undulating meat that was contracting in small spasms provoking a wave of pleasure in him that exceeded, doing that will unload his cum inside her.

Exhausted both stayed, panting with small groans to the most minimal movement of his still united sexs, embraced during a time enjoying the heat and the flavor of the skin of other soft and tender kisses in the neck, the shoulders and the lips until his bodies cooled down little by little.

Lisbon tried to get up and separate but he was not allowed it, not completely, Jane inclined the body aside and guides it so that she was taking the blanket that was in the support of the couch. When she had it in his hands, he made her turn to finish the two knocked down ones, she on him but without breaking his union he becomes close, none of the two wanted to lose the wonderful sensation of other.

Jane released her hands for a moment Lisbon to open the blanket on the two, when it had finished, his hands they returned to his favorite place, one caressing softly the back of the woman and with other one in a hug caressing the soft, long and beautiful hair of Lisbon.

- "Now Patrick, say it to me now", Lisbon was whispering with the head supported against the warm breast of the man, feeling the beat fortresses of his heart and embracing him as if all that was a sleep of the one that never wanted to wake up.

He smiled, a wide smile, calm and serene as her it had never seen in his face. Moved the head to look at the eyes, giving to Lisbon the kiss of deeply in love man and to say to him next what she was waiting.

-"The most wonderful woman of the world not. Teresa, you are the most wonderful woman of the universe." " Teresa I love you. Patrick Jane are crazy and deeply in love to Teresa Lisbon."

They gave themselves a tender and sweet kiss, whereas the fatigue and a warm sleep was wrapping them slowly and was taking them to the sweet oblivion, she laughed and clung even more strongly to him.

-"Is it possible to know about that you laugh, Teresa?"

Jane asked him with the eyes closed by the blessed fatigue; she put two fingers against the chest.

- "Of two things. One, that Patrick Jane is going to share the couch with me, anything almost unthinkable and Two … that for the hour that is we are already in Saturday and have two wonderful days ahead with everything what it means, and you do not have the washed clothes '.

Jane laughed, Lisbon laughed with him and the soft darkness found each one them, in the arms of other.


End file.
